Joy Kent
by moniklaa
Summary: GirlClark: Diferentes Tonalidades y Diferentes Efectos.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Joy Clark  
**Personajes:** Clark Kent (girl!Clark), Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Lana Lang, Lex Luthor.  
**Género**: AU  
**Advertencia:** Slash (uh, no realmente).  
**Clasificación:** R a NC-17  
**Resumen:** Diferentes tonalidades de kriptonita y diferentes efectos.  
**N/A:** Desarrollado durante la temporada tres.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

El primer efecto fue el ligero cotilleo entre sus dedos eh inmediatamente soltó la piedra, el brillo rosado fue desapareciendo pero por desgracia para Clark Joseph Kent el daño ya había sido hecho, esa misma noche el dolor en todo su cuerpo evito que pudiera dormir, se retorcía bañado en sudor.  
Su madre había estado gran parte de la noche a su lado preocupada mojando un paño en su frente.  
Por la mañana la realidad lo golpeo con fuerza, el dolor había desaparecido pero… bueno ahora sabía bien lo que provocaba la kriptonita rosa.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Parecía mentira la facilidad con la que las personas creyeron la mentira incluso Chloe acepto la partida de Clark a Paris sin dudar; bueno no podía culparlos quien dudaría de la palabra de Martha Kent después de todo, dos semanas después de la partida de Clark Kent llego a la granja de los Kent Joy Clark una sobrina lejana o algo si se dijo en toda la ciudad.  
Joy Clark era sobrina de Martha Kent enviada por sus padres para ayudar a sus tíos con la granja ante la partida de su primo.  
Clark miro su reflejo en el espejo, los efectos no desaparecían… abotono su camisa a cuadros ocultando sus pechos prominentes y resoplo, ser una chica era mucho peor que una millón de kriptonita verde.  
-"Clark"  
Giro para ver a su padre mirarl(o)a con preocupación.  
-"Joy papá"  
Corrigió con una mirada angustiada.  
-"Si cierto"  
Jonathan Kent desvió la mirada asintiendo.  
-"Podrías ayudar a tu madre con la cena"  
Ella asintió mirando el espejo nuevamente, sus mismos ojos, pero un rostro más suave… su padre la miro unos segundos y despareció después.  
-"Este es lo que eres"  
Murmuro, voz femenina aun parecía surrealista el sonido de su voz, o la ausencia entre sus piernas y qué decir de los bultos en su pecho… tomo un mecho oscuro lejos de su rostro, era fastidioso tener que controlar ese cabello tan lardo, uno esperaría que el cabello se hubiera quedado del tamaño en el que estaba cuando era hombre, es cabello después de todo, pero no su cabello ahora llegaba hasta su espalda un poco debajo de sus pechos.

Tal vez pudo ser peor no.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Abrazo su pecho con sus brazos ocultando su pechos y se movió sin respirar por los pasillo de Smallville High… un par de miradas la siguieron.  
-"Hey!"  
Miro a su lado Pete y Chloe que sonreían.  
-"Hola"  
Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.  
-"Somos Pete y Chloe, tu primo Clark seguro te abro de nosotros ¿no?"  
-"Yo, en realidad no hablo mucho con esta parte de la familia… pero mucho gusto"  
Ofreció su mano mientras con la otra acomodaba un mecho detrás de su oreja.  
-"Joy, Joy Clark"  
Pete se adelantó tomando la mano de Clark-Joy.  
-"Fui elegido para darte la bienvenida a la escuela"  
Sonrió deslumbrantemente, mientras Chloe levantaba una ceja y Clark-Joy fruncía el ceño.  
-"Ok"  
Acaso Pete estaba coqueteando con él.  
-"Te daré un tour"  
Le guio lejos de Chloe quien se rio alejándose rumbo a la antorcha.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Después de unas cuantas clases y de ser presentada en todas ella, Joy estaba lista para el almuerzo…  
-"Joy"  
Pete la calzando sonriendo, si definitivamente su amigo estaba coqueteando con él- ella.  
-"Pete ¿verdad?"  
-"Yeah, si no tienes planes para el almuerzo puedes sentarte conmigo y Chloe, te diremos lo que tienes que saber de todos aquí"  
-"Eso estaría bien"  
Siguieron para encontrar a Chloe en una de las mesas donde ya los esperaba.  
-"Joy"  
-"Chloe"  
Murmuro Clark-Joy sentándose.  
-"¿Y algunas noticia de nuestro granjero favorito?"  
Pregunto la rubia.  
-"Esta intentando aclimatarse según oí"  
Respondió, era más que la verdad, la rubia entrecerró los ojos inclinándose sobre la mesa.  
-"Ya, tengo que decir que me parece extraño el súbito viaje de Clark a Paris, ya sabes somos sus mejores amigos y nunca menciono que quisiera ir enamorarse bajo la torre Ifell"  
Ya lo veía venir, Joy negó mordiendo sus labios.  
-"Mi tía me dijo que era algo que había estado pensando"  
-"Si pero, no decirnos nada"  
Comento Pete tomando su tenedor.  
-"No era algo confirmado supongo que estaba esperando que le dieran la beca para soltar la lengua"  
Chloe asintió.  
-"Eso suena muy Kent, Clark es el mayor experto en guardar secretos"  
-"Oh bueno si ofender pero no creo que los secretos de un granjero en Kansas valgan la pena"  
Murmuro sonriendo, esperaba sonar indiferente y frívola.  
-"Creo que te sorprendería"  
Pete cuchicheo causando la mirada intensa de Chloe.  
-"Claro… pero en lo personal me siento como Doroty perdida en Oz"  
Quiso desviar la atención del comentario de Pete, la rubia la mirada sonriendo.  
-"Se de lo que te refiere, soy de Metropolis el primer mes sentía que enloquecería… me mantuve cuerda leyendo el Diario el Planeta"  
Pete refunfuño.  
-"Chicas olvidan que Doroty quería regresar a Kansas, Kansas"  
Alzo sus manos haciendo reír a ambas.


	2. Chapter 2

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Más tarde fue interceptada por Pete ¡otra vez!, quien la invito al Talón Clark no pudo desistir la oferta ante la mirada aterradora de coqueteo de Pete Ross; por suerte para el-ella Chloe estaba ahí.  
-"Tal vez tengas dotes periodísticos como Clark"  
-"Lo considerare"  
Joy murmuro sorbiendo su café moka mientras Chloe entre sonrió mirando a la distancia.  
-"Oh, la reina del drama esta aquí"  
Pete rio y Joy giro para ver a quien se referían abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.  
-"¿Lana?"  
-"En persona"  
Cuchicheo Chloe.  
-"Pensé que les agradaba Lana Lang"  
Estaba empezando a sentir escalofríos, Lana… su Lana, bueno no era, ni fue nunca su Lana, no por más de un día en realidad.  
Ambos la miraron con sorpresa a lo que ella solo pudo desviar al mirada y mentir.  
-"Estuvo en la Granja hablando con mi tía sobre Clark, incluso ofreció su ayuda para mi"  
La rubia miraba a los lejos.  
-"Bueno, si éramos amigas"  
Dijo algo incomoda por el termino.  
-"¿Y?"  
Pete sorbió hondo.  
-"Clark nos unió, nos separo y nos unión… y luego nos volvió a separar"  
Joy rodo los ojos con la confusión.  
-"¿Entonces?"  
-"Estábamos bien hasta hace muy poco incluso creí que éramos como hermanas…"  
Chloe mordió sus labios.  
-"Pero luego con la partida de Clark ella se desquicio"  
La morena frunció el ceño mirando a Lana, como podía haberla lastimado así sin siquiera saberlo.  
-"¿Cómo es eso?"  
-"Clark se fue a Paris sin decirle a nadie Adiós, Lana se sintió como la novia traicionada y luego murmuro algo sobre robarle la idea del escape a Francia; como sea ella dejo de acercarse a nosotros porque le recordamos a imbécil que le rompió el corazón y se volvió a comportar como la porrista presumida"  
-"¿Imbécil?"  
Estaba muy ofendido(a) por el término.  
-"Son sus palabras no las mías"  
Dijo como defensa la rubia levantando las manos con picardía.  
-"No importa creo que deberíamos hablar con ella, Clark no la abandono a propósito"  
Murmuro Joy mirando a Lana hablar con unas chicas.  
-"No creo, ella debe entender de una vez por todas que no es el centro del universo"  
Volvió con una mirada incriminatoria, la última vez que escucho hablar a Chloe así de Lana fue cuando está todavía era una porrista y una completa desconocida.  
-"Ella era su amiga"  
Pete frunció el ceño.  
-"Eso sonó muy a Clark, Joy"  
-"¿Enserio?"  
Desvió la mirada acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento.  
-"Solo, perdí a mis mejores amigos al venir aquí, no me gusta la idea de ver a alguien más perder algo tan especial"  
Miro a Pete quien parecía dejarlo pasar, al parecer Joy era mejor mentirosa que Clark.  
-"No hay cura ahí"  
Murmuro Chloe tomando un sorbo de su café.  
-"Esta herida solamente"  
-"Créeme Joy, Lana paso la fase de herida hace mucho tiempo la mejor prueba es lo que se trae con Lex"  
Una punzada de celos lo invadió.  
-"¿Lex?"  
-"Los han visto juntos en Metropolis, creo que se pasa los fines de semanas en la mansión… hay algo ahí, pobre de Clark ese idiota Luthor solo espero a que se fuera para ir por su ex"  
Pete declaro con enojo, y, una punzada doble… Lex era su amigo como pudo.  
-"¿Son una pareja? Lana es muy joven"  
-"Lex no parece importarle, además es rico puede sobornar a quien quiera"  
Joy respiro hondo, realmente necesitaba salir y digerir las cosas, ahora mismo quería ir a golpear en la boca a su amigo por robarle a Lana… pero nuevamente no tenía derecho, Lana y él no eran nada, ni ahora, ni antes de ser una chica.  
-"Debo irme mis Tíos deben estar preocupados"  
Se levantó, Chloe asintió volviendo a sus papeles pero Pete se levantó.  
-"Hey te acompaño de paso pregunto por mi amigo"  
-"Ok"  
¡Maldita sea!

Estaba caminando rumbo a la camioneta cuando una voz los distrajo.  
-"Vaya, que lindura"  
Ambos voltearon, era un grupo de jugadores de futbol del instituto, Pete se puso delante de ella como si quiera protegerla de ellos, Joy casi deseo gritar que no necesitaba ser salvada ella podía fácilmente darle su merecido a esos patanes.  
-"Hey"  
-"Oh Pete vamos"  
Murmuro uno mirando de arriba abajo a Joy.  
-"Es la prima de Clark"  
Dijo como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.  
-"Quien diría que el palurdo de Kent tendría una prima tan sexy"  
Joy frunció el ceño deseando saltar y golpear al maldito, ahora entendía lo que las mujeres sentían al ser consideradas solo un objeto sexual.  
-"Vámonos Joy"  
Pete hablo con un tono amargo, pero el atleta principal se interpuso.  
-"Hey Joy, soy Dan"  
Sonrió pensando que con eso se ganaría la gracia de la morena.  
-"¡Vamos!"  
Volvió indicar Pete ganándose el enojo del tipo.  
-"No pierdas el tiempo con un bobo como Ross, preciosa"  
Esta vez Joy si estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero Pete se adelantó arrojando al suelo a Dan, quien se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Pete, entonces sus amigos rodearon a ambos.  
Tirando a suelo a Ross.  
-"¡Basta!"  
Alzo la voz Joy y los deportista se alejaron, Dan se sacudía los pantalones con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto se fueron la morena se arrodillo a revisar a su amigo.  
-"Oh duele"  
-"No recuerdo la última vez que te vi actuar a si"  
Murmuro como reproche comprobando el labio partido de Pete, el solo resoplo ante el toque.  
-"¡Idiota!"  
Pete no supo si se refería a él o a Dan pero no le podía importar menos ante la atención que estaba recibiendo, incluso intento sonreír.  
-"Valió la pena, te tengo como enfermera"  
Se inclinó un poco como si fuera a robarle un beso a lo que Joy abrió los ojos y se alejo.  
-"Pete..."  
No hubo contestación, incluso su amigo la mirada con adoración.  
-"Pete soy Clark"  
Reprocho causando un shock en él.  
-"¿Qué?"  
Sonaba alarmado la mirada detenidamente negando y luego salto lejos con una cara de terror.  
-"¡Clark!"  
-"Oh viejo"  
Dijo antes de desmallarse… bueno lo tomo mejor de lo que hubiera esperado pensó Joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**[] [] [] [] [] []**  
Dos Semanas desde la Transformación

Pete había aceptado guardar el secreto aunque desde el descubrimiento había estado evitando cruzarse en el camino de Joy, el rechazo era doloroso pero lógico, con el tiempo Chloe y ella se acercaron mucho más, era más fácil hablar con ella que intentar localizar a Pete e intentar un corazón a corazón con su viejo amigo.  
Por otro lado Lana seguía por ahí, de vez en cuando la miraba pasar con nostalgia… sus sentimientos por ella no había cambiado a pesar del cambio del cuerpo, a pesar de la actitud altanera y ajena de la pelinegra y estaba Lex, en todo el pueblo se rumoraba que Lex y Lana estaba en una relación clandestina, muchos de sus compañeros decían que Lex solo quería reventar su cereza y que Lana solo quería un rico a quien manejar.  
Joy solo no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado-traicionada aun sabiendo que nunca más seria Clark Kent.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

-"Gracias Linda"  
Murmuro la cocinera y ama de llaves de la Misión, Joy solo frunció el ceño ligeramente nunca se acostumbraría a ser llamada linda, o bonita, o cualquier adjetivo digno de una mujer.  
-"Deja en resto en la entrada"  
La morena asintió de regreso a la camioneta en busca de las demás cajas de alimentos… tomo las cajas y regreso dejándolas en el suelo junto a la puerta, mas tarde tendría que salir con Chloe para algo de maquillaje (sinceramente sonaba grotesco).  
-"Joy Clark"  
Levanto la mirada viendo a Lex sonreír, era esa estúpida sonrisa coqueta que aun cuando era un chico le había dado.  
-"Soy Lex"  
-"Se quien es señor Luthor"  
El hombre mayor frunció el ceño con la mano extendida.  
-"Es la mansión Luthor después de todo, además no creí en un agujero"  
Sonaba molesta pero al ver esa maldita sonrisa lo único que quería era golpearle la boca; el hijo de puta.  
-"Claro"  
Murmuro, miro a la mano y Joy hizo lo mismo, y le dio un apretó de mano; tuvo que contenerse en no apretar de más lo menos que necesitaba era despertar la curiosidad de Lex sobre esta nueva persona.  
-"Señor Luthor"  
Solo la mano y se volvió lista para salir del lugar.  
-"Clark nunca menciono tener una prima"  
Se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-"Bueno yo no tenía ni idea de que existiera un lugar llamado Small-ville hasta que llegue aquí"  
Miro a su alrededor.  
-"Curioso nombre"  
Estaba tan molesta y si, Joy era una mejor mentirosa, ser una chica tenía algunas ventajas.  
-"Tengo que volver aún queda muchas entregas"  
-"Creo que te puedes tomar un descanso, me encantaría que me hablaras de cómo le está yendo a Clark en Paris"  
Era obviamente una escusa para convencerla.  
-"La Señora Watson puede llevarnos algo ligero de comer"  
-"Lex"  
Ambos voltearon para ver a Lana en la puerta de la cocina con el ceño fruncido, si no estuviera muy enamorado(a) de ella hubiera sido gracioso el momento, Joy miro entre ambos, Lana estaba seriamente celosa.  
-"Lana, no sabía teníamos una reunión hoy"  
La pelinegra mordió sus labios y volvió a mirar a Joy, quien solo desvió la mirada… tenía unos deseos de llorar profundamente, como podía estar en medio de esto… cuanto más tenía que sufrir su corazón roto.  
-"Tengo entregas que hacer"  
Se dio la vuelta y salió antes de que Lex pudiera decir algo.  
Lana y Lex obviamente iba enserio o por lo menos de parte de Lana así era.

Subió a la camioneta y resoplo, sus ojos se sentía húmedos y picaban pero no lloro.


End file.
